List of objectives in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption
)]] Metroid Prime 3: Corruption features an objective system. With this system, a character can communicate with Samus Aran and ask her to do something on the planet that she is on, working her way up to the final battle with Dark Samus. The Logbook will be updated with new information, containing the objective, the location, and the dialogue from the message(s). All objectives are listed in the order that they appear after completion. Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Other M utilized objectives from the human and computerized Commander Adam Malkovich. See List of objectives in Metroid Fusion for the former. Go to Briefing Room This objective is assigned by a Federation Marine in Docking Bay 5. Objective: Go to Briefing Room Area: Flagship G.F.S. Olympus Information: Samus, welcome to the flagship G.F.S. Olympus. Admiral Dane is waiting for you in the briefing room. Get Generator A/B/C Back Online This objective is assigned by a Marine in Docking Bay 5. Objective: Get Generator A/B/C Back Online Planet: Norion Information: Our situation doesn't look good. The pirates attacked several bases simultaneously. They knew exactly where to hit us. Their strike disabled the planetary defense system. This cannon was the only thing capable of taking out orbiting ships. We fear they may be getting ready to warp in reinforcements. If you can get the generators back online and restore power to the cannon, we might be able to repulse this assault. Head to the Control Tower This objective is assigned by Aurora Unit 242. Objective: Head to the Control Tower Planet: Norion Information: Samus, all efforts to stop the meteor have failed. Now that the defense system is back online, it remains our last chance to stop the meteor. You must get to the control tower and fire the defense cannon. Activate the Satellite Uplink Objective: Activate the Satellite Uplink Planet: Bryyo Information: Samus, the Leviathan Seed is protected by an energy shield. You will not be able to reach it with that barrier active. We need more data to determine how the shield can be disabled. You are near the wreckage of a downed Federation vessel. If you can use the satellite uplink on the ship, you may be able to access information concerning the Seed. Destroy Anti-Aircraft Turrets This objective is assigned by 242. Objective: Destroy Anti-Aircraft Turrets Planet: Bryyo Information: There are two anti-aircraft turrets protecting the generator. Your ship will not be able to get a clear shot while those guns are active. Destroy Eastern/Western Energy Signature This objective is assigned by 242. Objective: Destroy Eastern/Western Energy Signature Planet: Bryyo Information: Samus, the satellite data has revealed two powerful energy signatures. We suspect they are linked to the shield’s power source. This one is located in the eastern/western area of Bryyo. Travel to the Federation Landing Site This objective is assigned by 242. Objective: Travel to the Federation Landing Site Planet: Bryyo Information: Samus, we have discovered a Federation landing site on Bryyo. You may be able to use this facility to upgrade your ship. Investigate the Valhalla This objective is assigned by 242. Objective: Investigate the Valhalla Planet: Gaflar System Information: Samus, a reconnaissance probe has discovered the location of the missing flagship Valhalla. As I am sure you are aware, this vessel was attacked by pirates five months ago. The Federation requests that you investigate the Valhalla for any more information about the pirates and their master plan. Destroy the Leviathan Seed This objective is assigned by 242. Objective: Destroy the Leviathan Seed Planet: Bryyo Information: The destruction of the generators has disabled the Leviathan’s shield. The Seed is now exposed. You must fly there and find a way to destroy it. Get Aurora Unit Back Online This objective is assigned by 242. Objective: Get Aurora Unit Back Online Planet: SkyTown, Elysia Information: Samus, your highest priority is to get SkyTown’s Aurora Unit back online. It will help you find a way to reach the Seed. Investigate Chozo Technology This objective is assigned by 242. Objective: Investigate Chozo Technology Planet: SkyTown, Elysia Information: Our scans have detected a cache of Chozo technology. Perhaps something there will help you gain access to Unit 217. Hunt Down Ghor This objective is assigned by Aurora Unit 217. Objective: Hunt Down Ghor Planet: SkyTown, Elysia Information: We have communed with AU 242 in the G.F.S. Olympus, learning that a Leviathan fell on SkyTown and began spreading corruption. We have to destroy the Leviathan and stem the corruption as soon as possible. We have a plan, but Ghor's attack has severed key communication cables and disrupted access to SkyTown's primary network. This is preventing us from controlling SkyTown and executing the plan. Ghor's plasma cannon should be able to fuse together the severed cables. We must ask you to hunt him down. Find the Federation Landing Site This objective is assigned by 217. Objective: Find the Federation Landing Site Planet: SkyTown, Elysia Information: There is a Federation landing site on the eastern side of SkyTown, which you can reach from the western Skytram. Now that control of SkyTown is back in our hands, we have activated this tram. You will be able to find something at the Federation landing site. Investigate the Unique Energy Spike This objective is assigned by 242. Objective: Investigate the Unique Energy Spike Planet: Bryyo Information: A further analysis of the ancient Reptilican ruins on Bryyo has revealed a unique energy spike. We suggest you investigate this phenomenon. Collect First/Second/Third Bomb Component This objective is assigned by 217. Objective: Collect First/Second/Third Bomb Component Planet: SkyTown, Elysia Information: Samus, now that you have the Ship Grapple, you should be able to assemble the Theronian bomb. Collect the first/second/third component of the bomb at the location shown on your map. Investigate Pirate Activity This objective is assigned by 217. Objective: Investigate Pirate activity Planet: SkyTown, Elysia Information: Samus, we have managed to identify an area of SkyTown that the pirates are using as a weapons-research facility. There may be something in this area that can be of use. Place Completed Bomb in Spire Pod This objective is assigned by 217. Objective: Place Completed Bomb in Spire Pod Planet: SkyTown, Elysia Information: Excellent work, Samus. The Theronian bomb is now complete. We are now ready to execute the final stage of our plan. Place the bomb in the cargo hold of the Spire Pod. Please hurry; there is no time to lose. Drop Spire onto Seed Shield This objective is assigned by 217. Objective: Drop Spire onto Seed Shield Planet: SkyTown, Elysia Information: The Theronian bomb is primed and ready. Excellent work, Samus. To drop the bomb onto the Leviathan's shield, you will have to move the bomb pod directly over the Leviathan and shut down the engine. This must be done manually. Your task, Samus, will be to shut down the engine when the bomb pod reaches the precise coordinates over the Leviathan. After shutting off the engine, quickly use the escape capsule to return here. Destroy the Leviathan Seed This objective is assigned by 217. Objective: Destroy the Leviathan Seed Planet: SkyTown, Elysia Information: The plan worked. The bomb’s impact resulted in the destruction of the Leviathan’s shield, and the Seed is now exposed. Fly there and destroy it. Get Past the Acid Rain This objective is assigned by 242. Objective: Get Past the Acid Rain Planet: Pirate Homeworld Planet Information: Samus, Gandrayda's communication capsule has unveiled additional intel concerning the pirate facility. We believe there is a cargo supply route that connects directly to the Seed. The gate in the Command courtyard appears to be its main entrance. It will be impossible to go through that area unless you can find protection from the acid rain. Search the Pirate Command Center This objective is assigned by 242. Objective: Search the Pirate Command Center Planet: Pirate Homeworld Information: Samus, we have some updated information. A science center is located within this facility. Search it for technology that will assist you. Find a Satellite Uplink Unit This objective is assigned by 242. Objective: Find a Satellite Uplink Unit Planet: Pirate Homeworld Information: Samus, we have found a satellite uplink unit near your location. If you use it, you may be able to expand your search of the facility. Here are the coordinates. Meet Up with Captured GF Trooper This objective is assigned by NZG41. Objective: Meet Up with Captured GF Trooper Planet: Pirate Homeworld Information: A Federation Trooper that was taken prisoner during the Norion invasion has escaped capture on the Pirate Homeworld. Meet up with him to find information detailing how to bypass the acid rain and get through to the Seed. Find the Acid Shield Unit This objective is assigned by NZG41. Objective: Find the Acid Shield Unit Planet: Pirate Homeworld Information: Samus! Thank the stars it's you! I thought I was a dead man! I think I can help you get to the Seed. As I'm sure you know, the path to the Seed is exposed to the acid rain. I've seen pirates using a special suit shield that protects them from the elements. If you can acquire one of these shield units, you could probably make it to the Seed. Lucky for you, I've seen where they make these devices. Investigate Artifacts on SkyTown This objective is assigned by 242. Objective: Investigate Artifacts on SkyTown Planet: SkyTown, Elysia Information: Samus, Unit 217 has discovered evidence of hidden Chozo artifacts on SkyTown. Perhaps these could assist you in accessing the rest of the pirate base. Investigate Energy Readings This objective is assigned by 242. Objective: Investigate Energy Readings Planet: SkyTown, Elysia Information: Unit 217’s scan of SkyTown has yielded some interesting results. There is a pod emitting mysterious energy readings. You should concentrate your search for possible Chozo artifacts there. Disable the Defense System This objective is assigned by Fleet Admiral Castor Dane. Objective: Disable the Defense System Planet: Pirate Homeworld Information: Samus, the Federation Armada is now in orbit above the Pirate Homeworld. We’re ready for the final assault, but the pirate base is protected by an energy barrier that prevents us from landing. We need you to disable this defense system. Meet Up with Admiral Dane This objective is assigned by Admiral Dane. Objective: Meet Up with Admiral Dane Planet: Pirate Homeworld Information: Outstanding job, Samus! I knew the Federation could count on you. I’ve given the order to begin the invasion. I’m headed down there with the troops. Protect Demolition Troopers This objective is assigned by Admiral Dane. Objective: Protect Demolition Troopers Planet: Pirate Homeworld Information: Up ahead is the pirate cargo line that leads to the Seed. There is a large security door located at the end. Four Demolition Troopers are needed to open the final door, so you need to make sure enough of them make it safely through this area. Board the Leviathan Battleship This objective is assigned by 242. Objective: Board the Leviathan Battleship Planet: Pirate Homeworld Information: A Leviathan battleship created by the pirates is in orbit around this planet. If we can board this battleship, we may be able to force it to open a wormhole. We have observed energy surges traveling between the pirates’ planet and the Leviathan battleship. It appears the pirates are using a warp device to link the ship and the planet. Find the Leviathan Command Codes This objective is assigned by 242 if the codes have not been acquired before visiting the battleship. Objective: Find the Leviathan Command Codes Area: Abandoned Ship Valhalla Information: Samus, it seems command codes are needed to gain control of the Leviathan. We have detected that the abandoned ship Valhalla has not been fully explored. It is possible that it still holds the answer to some mysteries. Return to the Valhalla and search for the command codes. Rendezvous with GF Fleet This objective is assigned by Admiral Dane. Objective: Rendezvous with GF Fleet Planet: Orbit above Pirate Homeworld Information: Samus, we have gained control of the Leviathan. Now we’ll be able to open a wormhole and warp to Phaaze. It’s time to end this. Once you rendezvous with the fleet above the Pirate Homeworld, we’ll head straight into the belly of the beast. Objectives in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Objectives in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption